


Shameless AU- Kev and V adopt the Gallaghers

by Tacoapocalypse3847848



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, F/M, Fiona OOC, Foster Care, M/M, Milkoviches live next to kev and V, Monica Gallagher's Suicide Attempt, Older Sibling Fiona Gallagher, Protective Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles, Southside families, Young Gallaghers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoapocalypse3847848/pseuds/Tacoapocalypse3847848
Summary: This idea kind of just came to me and Idk if it will pan out or people will enjoy, but I liked the concept of Kev and V in their foster care era winding up with the Gllagher children. For this story, V never knew the Gallaghers.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Debbie Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher & Sandy Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of trigger warnings idk like all of them that are in shameless

Set up chapter-

Kev and V, live in their house now visually, but it is next to the Milkovich's instead.

Kev and V are both 23 and in a committed relationship, but this kind of picks up on that story line where they fostered briefly.

Fiona 23, living elsewhere?

Lip- 12

Ian- 7

Debbie- 5

Carl- 5 (lets go with they are twins for this)

Frank isn't fighting to fake get clean and get the kids back, its Fiona this time. I plan on having her be completely OOC and be a Monica/Frank mix where she's unreliable, but every time she comes back she wants the kids back.

Monica isnt going to be in this.

Tiny friendship with Mandy and Mickey and Ian in like a neighborly way.

Sandy is the youngest Milkovich sibling for this

Mickey- 9

Mandy- 8

Sandy-6


	2. orphan Annie and crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of trigger warnings idk lmk what anyone thinks

When Veronica Ball-Fisher signed the mountains and mountains of paperwork to obtain a foster care license, she envisioned herself with a cute little red-headed orphan Annie that she would go on to adopt and save after their parents died in some fire that left Annie rich and wanting a home, but not too much of a home. A nice quiet little girl who would be content to play by herself while Kev and V lived their normal lives.

But now? She was staring at a foster care worker who had an entire litter of children loitering around her legs. She got her orphan Annie, but Annie was a Debbie and she had three brothers that also needed a home. They were from a broken home, they had strings attached, and they had a sister who desperately wanted them back. From the little details that they were given, V learned that their older sister was in charge of them, but she had left some drugs out and it caused one of the freckled puppies to break an arm. The mom had committed suicide and the dad was a legendary deadbeat drunk. The sister may have been a mess, but she was fighting hard to get them back. The social worker talked about her in contempt, apparently they did this often. Fiona would get fake clean, get some chips, and get these four back until her next slip up.

The oldest one made it clear that they wouldn't be staying. The younger three looked up at Vee with curious puppy eyes, but the blonde? If looks could kill Vee would be dead. They each had a ratty old backpack on them and the shortest boy was carrying a stuffed carrot.

"Phillip, say hi." the social worker, Linda, introduced the twelve year old.

Lip practically growled, "Its Lip, and we wont be staying long. Theres no need to unpack us, Fiona will be back with us by the time the week is over and you can collect your government check for forgetting to feed us and cash it in at the bar."

"Lip is twelve." Linda said, ignoring him. "And Ian is seven."

A mess of scraggly red bangs and freckles looks up from behind Linda's legs. His eyes havent left Kevin's the entire time, and those green orbs had zeroed in on the kitchen. He looked hungry, as he sucked his thumb and looked up curiously.

"I'm gonna be eight soon." he said shyly, toeing his ratty old sneaker on the hard-wood floor. He was the one with a neon green cast on his arm from Fiona's drug related incident that remained a mystery thus far.

"Well, thats super cool buddy!" Kev said, kneeling down in front of Ian who looked the most receptive. He was super small for an almost eight-year-old. "I would have thought you were fifteen man."

Ian giggled at that and when Kev holds his arms out for a hug, Ian obliges and smiles as hes squished into an embrace.

"Ian!" Lip chastises, "Remember the last place. Dont touch him. This house is stupid and hes going to hurt you if you get too close, like last time."

"Oh." Ian says, scrambling away from Kev and crossing his one arm over his chest, puffing dramatically, "This house is stupid."

"A previous foster care parent was not so kind to Ian." Linda explains.

"Understatment of the year. Its like you dont even screen these pervs at all. They can do whatever they want to collect a check. But my sister who wants us? God forbid she has some wine in the fridge."

"And Carl and Debbie are both five." Linda says. Carl looks unbothered and slightly annoyed, but Debbie just looks tired. Little Orphan Annie and Crew would certainly be a handful. Thats for sure.


	3. Dinner

Probably just going to post tiny one-shots of fluffy moments when I feel like it.

For Kevin Ball, having a house filed with four noisy kids was a dream come true. He couldn't get enough of the litter of Irish puppies that seemed to be begrudgingly settling into living here... for now.

Lip kept a tight eye on all of them, but it being summer, the four had more leeway than usual. Kev would get on the floor and play dolls with Debbie who wanted somebody to listen. Or Legos with Carl who wanted somebody to not treat him like a little kids. Or watch cartoons with Ian who really just wanted a hug most days. Lip still remained a stoned-off wall, but Kevin was proud of the progress he had made.

Vee was having trouble. Every-time she made some headway with the kids, Lip would be there looking over his shoulder, disapprovingly.

Debbie's hair was a struggle to do and she cried the whole time and Lip would glare like its her fault that her hair is knotty. 

Carl never wanted to bathe and would kick and scream like he was being tortured and Lip would park himself in the bathroom and whisper soothing words to him and cats more dirty looks Vee's way.

Ian had frequent nightmares and would wake up in cold sweats, screaming and crying for his mommy, than his sister, but never his father. Lip wouldn't stray too far from Ian ever, but when he had nightmares, Lip glued himself to Ian's side and practically hissed at anyone else who tried to help Ian. 

Vee wanted to help them, she really did, but she wasn't feeling the instant attachement that Kevin felt.

Vee was washing the dishes in the kitchen while the younger three played outside in the garden with Kev and Lip sat at the kitchen table, within view of the window, scribbling away at missed work.

All of a sudden, a whirlwind of ginger and tears came running in the house at full speed, crashing directly into Vee's legs.

"What the fu-" she starts, but gets cut off by roaring sobs from the boy below her.

"Ian what happened?" she coos, but Ian just lifts his tiny arms over his tear-streaked face, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. And Vee obliged.

"I fell." Ian wails into her shoulder, settling so comfortably with his little legs crossed at the ankles at Vee's back. Hes way too light, Vee thought bitterly as she rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Ian, what the fuck, what did you do to him?" Lip shreiks, accusingly.

Ian just wails louder at the commotion and Kev burst into the house with an annoyed looking Carl and a fussy Debbie who both did not look pleased at coming inside with a panicked Kev.

"Shhhh, here can I see?" Vee coos, setting the little boy to rest on the kitchen counter.

"Dont touch him!" Lip screams, and now Vee has had it.

"KNOCK IT OFF LIP. I AM THE ADULT HERE AND IAN IS HURT." Vee snaps.

Lip's face goes blank and for once, he does not have another comment to make.

Ian's face is full of tears and snot, so Vee wipes his face with a wet paper towel, and gently combs her fingers through his tangles of hair while he calms down.

"Can I see where you're hurt?" she asks, softly.

Ian nods, leaning into Vee's touch, "Does that feel nice, sweetheart?" she asks.

Ian nods up at her with wide green eyes full of surprise, "Fi always does that before bed." he admits softly.

"I bet you miss her, but she'd want you to get all bandaged up, right?" Vee reasons.

Ian holds out his scraped up palms to Vee and braces like hes about to be told that this is his last day on Earth.

"All that fuss over this much blood?" Vee laughs at the minor scrapes on his palms.

"Fiona says hes dramatic about silly things." Debbie chimes.

"Oh well, I dont know if hes dramatic. These cuts look really deep. Kev do you think he'll need to get new hands. Maybe they have a sale at Target on size seven hands." Vee teases, but Ian's jaw drops.

"New hands?" he asks in disbelief.

"Unless, you let me bandage them." Vee reasons.

"Okay." Ian consents. Vee hums slightly as Vee dabs at the cuts and places white guaze on them, even if they were minor cuts.

"See all better!" Vee promises, pretending to nibble at his palms, and leaving the boy hysterical. Vee picks him up and sets him back on the floor.

"Thank you." he says shyly.

"Of course, honey." Vee coos as Ian runs off with Debbie and Carl like nothing happened.

"You're not bad with him." Lip says quietly.

"Well thank you." Vee says, playing a defensive hand on her hip.

"The last few houses havent been nice at all." Lip admits darkly, "especially to Ian."

Vee dosent know how to react to that, "Well, you guys are always safe here."

"Yeah, as long as Kevin dosent crawl into his bed at night, I'll consider you guys alright for the time being." Lip deadpans. And Vee's stomach drops at the thought of someone touching the little red head that way. The same little red head who was screaming with laughter as Kevin chased all three of them around and blew raspberries on the children when he caught them.

"Lip, that would never happen here." Vee promises.

"Well I hope not, but Fi will get us back soon anyway." Lip shrugs, walking away. And thats the nicest that hes ever been to Vee.

Kevin jogs up to Vee once Lip leaves, "Lip didn't curse you out and you were a natural with Ian. Debbies hair is in a braid, and well Carl still has to shower, but youre great at this babe. Theyre so great." Kevin gushes.

"Kev." Vee warns, "Remember what the social worker said about attachment."

"Yeah, but they come from an unstable home. Even if the sister wins them back, how long till she looses them again. What if we push for custody?" Kevin proposed.

Vee sighs, looking at the couch where the three siblings crammed in together to watch SpongeBob. Carl with his carrot, Debbie and Ian both sucking thei thumbs, and Lips arms protetcively over all of them. She was fucked about the attachment rule and she knew it.


	4. Enter Fiona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really have a direction for this, but Im on a good writing streak so Idk comment some prompts for this AU and Ill try my best.

The Ball-Fishers had been fostering the four Gallaghers for two weeks when she finally showed up.

In this time, all six of the house's occupants had fallen into a rhythm of the sorts.

Vee would wake them up, make them breakfast, brush hair, brush teeth, work with the kids on the school work that they were behind on, take a walk to the park, visit Kevin at The Alibi, lunch, television, dinner, bed time stories, bed.

The Ball-Fisher household had two separate guest bedrooms and in theory, [Car](https://www.google.com/search?q=carl+gallagher+young&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjS9o-Ms9_tAhWXZ98KHZ7vAb8Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=carl+gallagher+young&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyBAgAEB46BggAEAcQHjoICAAQCBAHEB5QsJABWI6XAWCimQFoAHAAeACAAUOIAecBkgEBNJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=g8DgX5KpFJfP_Qae34f4Cw&bih=821&biw=1440#imgrc=djtlkOFQz5Y8bM)l and [Debbie](https://www.google.com/search?q=debbie+gallagher+young&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwio4q2Ks9_tAhVIiOAKHVGfA7IQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=debbie+gallagher+young&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAA6CAgAELEDEIMBOgQIABBDUM0MWPwSYPYUaABwAHgAgAFFiAHQApIBATaYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=f8DgX-imJsiQggfRvo6QCw&bih=821&biw=1440#imgrc=GfLQQFlELwG-9M) were supposed to share one while [Ian](https://www.google.com/search?q=cameron+monaghan+young&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwijgY61s9_tAhWoFVkFHZTJDXcQ_AUoAXoECAYQAw&biw=1440&bih=821#imgrc=Pdgg_fzUEVHxoM) and [Lip](https://www.google.com/search?q=jerewmy+allen+whitew+young&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiP5_-Vs9_tAhWFBd8KHQ8eCx4Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=jerewmy+allen+whitew+young&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoICAAQsQMQgwE6BAgAEEM6AggAOgYIABAHEB5Q1HFYmI8BYOSRAWgAcAB4AIABRYgBwAiSAQIyMJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=mMDgX4-7AoWL_AaPvKzwAQ&bih=821&biw=1440#imgrc=YZTatizoSf_fNM) shared the other. But Carl liked to sleep on the couch and listen to television as he fell asleep. Debbie liked a bed to herself, and Lip liked to flip between everyone like he was taking a night time vigil, but even he needed sleep.

Vee got accustomed to the way that Carl was easiest to handle if you gave him two choices to make sure he felt that he was in charge, Debbie was easiest in the morning and got super cranky at night, Ian was not a morning person and always looked like he got shot out of a cannon before noon so if Vee needed him to be somewhere, he needed to be woken up early and adjusted, and Lip was happiest slipping into the shadows and being trusted to take care of himself. They weren't perfect, but they had reached a balance.

It was breakfast when she showed up. 

"KIDS!" Vee heard, and all four heads shot up from the table. 

Ian who was practically snoozing in his cereal bowl perked up, "Fi!"

Carl was to the window in an instant and even Lip found some pep for his step.

Fiona stood [there ](https://www.google.com/search?q=fiona+gallagher&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjd-ey2sN_tAhUuGFkFHV3pCgIQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1440&bih=821#imgrc=rO3flmp20JPInM)looking distraught and holding a cigarette between her dirty fingers.

Vee flung upon the door and she was greeted with a smirking Fiona, standing on the sidewalk.

"We're going home." Debbie cheered, from behind Vee.

"Not quite." Fiona sneers, looking hungover, "Mommy warlocks here wants to take you guys from me." Fiona gets the Annie reference wrong, but Vee lets that slide as four pairs of eyes peer up at her with sadness.

"Fiona, youre not supposed to be here." Vee points out.

"Where? Im just going for a stroll through the neighborhood." Fiona smirks.

Before Vee can stop him, Ian darts out from behind Vee and beelines for his sister. Fiona's face lights up with something akin to "I told you so" as she picks up the seven-year-old and twirls him.

"Hi sweetface." she coos, kissing the boys's forehead. Debbie, Carl, and even Lip run to her and tackle her into a bear-hug.

Fiona gently scratches at the top of Lip's head as she mutters, "You're doing so so good Lip."

Lip melts at the praise, falling into the cuddle puddle that was this family reunion.

Fiona looks up at Vee as a man with dark sunglasses and a beard strides up to the group. "See, no matter how hard you try, they'll always be mine."

"[Steve](https://www.google.com/search?q=steve+lishman&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=igUVqKDcsNuOqM%252C3sebrVGQYHh1gM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kRwWs4QTXukDUKhZxs3Gg_y9pBONg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBupn9st_tAhWMGVkFHQ_7ATQQ_h16BAgsEAE#imgrc=igUVqKDcsNuOqM)." Debbie cheers, at Fiona's husband.

Vee crosses her arms over her chest, "The cool yellow cast on Ian's arm is a reminder of how much he is yours. That poor boy got into your drugs and fell out a window."

"First floor and he has always been clumsy." Fi smiles, rubbing Ian's back, who has refused to unlatch from her.

"Go get some toys, wanna play in the front yard because I'm not allowed in the house." Fi instructs and Debbie and Carl run off.

"Go with hem please." she asks Lip, and lip obliges.

Fiona places Ian on the grass in front of her and Steve gives Vee a dirty look.

"Get clean first. They have roots here. They made friends with the neighbors and have a routine. You're just going to loose them again. You're lucky you keep slipping through the cracks, but they're suffering from it." Vee tells her.

Fiona shrugs, texting with one hand, "The neighbors? The Milkoviches? Thats your idea of roots. Funny."

Ian wriggles uncomfortably in Fiona's grip. He liked the Milkoviches. There were five of them just like Ian's family and the mom was super nice. "I like them though Fi. Theyre nice."

"See." Fiona groans, pulling Ian into her lap as she crashes to the grass, "Now you've got poor Ian all confused about whats right and wrong."

"Youre the one who confuses him by coming in and out of his life so often." Vee argues. Fiona absentnt-mindedly scratches at Ian's back and sides, causing Ian to squirm in her grip.

"Ian, stay still." she chastises, tickling the boy's ribs with one hand as she used her phone with the other. 

That gets a giggle out of Ian but he looks up at Vee with a frown, "Fi, you're not even paying attention to me."

"Yes I am Ian." she says, but shes still half on her phone.

"You're not." he whines.

"yes I am, Ian." she groans as he squirms more in her grip.

"No youre not." Ian protests again, and as Fiona is struggling to keep him in her lap, she accidentally knocks her phone against his face. Natrually, this makes Ian wail with pain.

"Ow. Fi." he cries, and this prompts Lip to come running.

"Oh sweetheart. Im so sorry that was an accident. My mistake." she coos, cupping the boy's cheeks with her hands. Ian pushes her off.

"You dont even love us." he cries.

"I love you more than anything." Fiona promises.

"Than why are we still with Vee and Kev?" Ian demands.

"Its adult stuff Ian." Fi explains.

"See, you dont love us." Ian shouts. 

"Of course I love you, sweet face." Fiona coos, but Ian stands up and bolts inside of the house crying.

"Now see what you did." Fiona deadpans, "Lip, go check on your brother." Fiona orders.

"Lip is his own person. He is an excellant big brother, but thats not his only job. Hes super smart and kind and he can skip a grade if he works hard enough, thats what his principal told me. Hes not just an extension of your." Vee counters.

"Yeah, whatever. I love you kids, and I WILL be back to take you home as soon as Vee stops holding you hostage.," Fiona promises. The three Gallaghers say goodbye to Fiona, but the day is already ruined.

Carl is pissy and refuses to eat, going as far as to lash out and throw his plastic plate at the wall.

Debbie is silent and refuses to engage. Retreating to her own corner, not even letting Kevin play dolls with her.

Lip looks downcast and ignores everyone.

Ian wont come downstairs. Wont even let Lip touch him. Every-time someone goes near him he just cries about wanting him real mom. Wails and sulks for the whole day. Crying so hard that he hyperventilated and almost vomitted. Vee slept on the floor next to the bed, trying her very best to console the boy who didnt want it.

If Vee didnt already hate the oldest Gallagher, she does now. For making the kids so confused and conflicted.


	5. Debbie's day- the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the chapter titles for the next few chapters- hopefully this will spark some interest
> 
> 6- carl chapter- bowling alley   
> 7- ian chapter- the park and picnics  
> 8- lip- movie theater in the rain  
> 9- meet the Milkoviches  
> 10- Enter Frank/ Fiona's plight

A/N- Ian is Frank’s in this and Kevin has already inherited the bar so that's there main source of income and they don't have to struggle as much

Veronica and Kevin had Vee’s mother staying with them for a week and after the whole fiasco with Fiona that had dampened the kids’ spirits, Vee and Kev decided that they wanted to take a period of four days off of work and give each kid an entire day’s worth of Kev and Vee’s undivided attention. Maybe, just maybe. If the Ball-fisher power couple was able to separate the Gallagher children from the mushy and complicated messy dynamic that they all fell into with each other, they would stand a better chance of regaining some of the kids’ trust and respect that they had lost after Fiona had told the that Vee and Kev were trying to steal the kids from her.

Veronica made sure to clear the plan with the Gallagher’s social worker so that any surprise drop-bys were not counted as neglecting the children. Surprisingly, the social worker was all for it and came by for a home visit where she shed some more light on some of the darker details of the Gallagher’s upbringing that had previously remained a mystery to Kev and Vee.

Frank Gallagher was a Chicago native who met Monica Gallagher at some kind of meth-fueled-orgy during college. They had had their eldest daughter Fiona extremely young and spent the following few years in a drug-induced haze of binges and being in and out of each other’s lives while Fiona was tossed between parent, to a distant relative, to foster home, to parent like a hot potato.

Until ten years later when Monica and Frank decided to settle down together again in a two-bedroom motel. Nine months later Phillip Gallagher was born. Frank and Monica parted ways, more or less together, as they took an intermission from raising kids and left Fiona to handle a young Phillip by herself. Fiona dubbed him Lip, from what the social worker could gather.

Five years later, Frank had somehow inherited a house from some distant relative named Ginger Gallagher, and after nine-months of actively using drugs, Monica gave birth to red-headed Ian. Monica didn't even bother to stay clean for her pregnancy and the hospital noted having to detox him at birth. Fifteen-year-old Fiona Gallagher was left to raise Lip and Ian by herself. There were several records of Ian being brought into the hospital by Fiona with fevers upwards of 102 degrees.

Nearly three years later, Minca gave birth to the twins. By this point, Fiona had been picking up her parents slack with her younger siblings for seven whole years. She was eighteen-years-old when the twins were born. She went to court and obtained partial-guardianship of the siblings because neither parent was interested in doing the work that came with raising the kids, but they both wanted to keep the legal title of being the kids’ parents, so neither even bothered to relinquish parental rights.

Two years ago, when Lip was ten, Ian was five, and the twins were three, Monica and Frank had made a rare show of it by coming home for thanksgiving. After raising all of those kids for ten-years, plus herself, Fiona had no patience for the Gallagher parents, but the younger kids loved them so much that she didn't have it within her to send them away when they came around. She just tolerated it until they left, and proceeded to pick up the pieces.

Then, according to the police report, Ian spilled apple juice all over his hand-me-down jeans and Fiona had picked him up to go into the kitchen and wash off. There, the two of them found Monica, who had said she was getting a drink, with her wrists slit.

Her husband, who she had got married to a month prior at twenty-one after him dating for six-years, placed the 911 call. Frank vanished. Monica died right then and there, It must have messed them all up, but it messed Fiona up to find her. To have to hold the kids back while Steve applied pressure to Monica’s wrists to no avail. To have her pronounced dead by EMTs in the kitchen. Social workers reported that Lip had the sense to take the younger two upstairs, but a traumatized Ian wouldn't let Fiona put him down. 

It messed Fiona up. She was never the same. She had fallen from the straight and narrow after this. Deciding that it was better this way. She lost her job. Starting tainting her previously clean record with blotted with DUIs, drunk and disorderly, possession, fighting, and the latest and greatest was the child endangerment charge that she was facing for the whole Ian thing. After Monica passed, she had joined her father at the barstools. 

She had lost the kids a couple of times and each foster home had treated them worse than the last. Steve had almost become the guardian of the entire broad for Fiona, but there was the incident with his father, Ned, who had previously had a foster care license. He took in the Gallagher children one time when Fiona lost them. The way he had treated Ian had resulted in him losing his foster-care license, medical license, and the court blocking Steve from taking custody.

Now the children were being dragged through the foster care system again and again like a toddler drags a teddy bear. By the ears and scraping against the ground. Forgetting the bear again and again only to pick it up when convenient. Vee refused to let that happen, so she decided to plan these mini-dates with each child. Give them a sense of individuality and purpose away from Lip’s protective, and what Vee had come to understand as loving, watch.

Debbie wanted to go to the zoo, and Kevin was all for it.

It turns out the girl was quite a chatterbox. She was also very bright for a five-year-old. Apparently, at home, she had many encyclopedia-type books on every kind of animal so she wandered about spitting out facts about orange orangutans and the rate at which white tigers were becoming extinct.

She got grilled cheese for lunch and Vee bought her cotton-candy during the penguin show. The little girl seemed to flourish away from the Gallagher boys and the couple saw a change in her. A light in her eyes. They were under no delusion that this one-day would bring her out of her shell, but watching her freckled face light up with curiosity as she smiled at the aquarium portion of the zoo, coming nose to nose with a shark with no fear brought joy to both Ball-Fishers.

“Did you know that penguins mate for life?” Debbie said.

Debbie touched the stingrays in the pool and giggled with delight at the odd texture.

Vee found it in herself to avoid complaining about the various smells of the zoo and instead decided to enjoy the way that Debbie gazed up at the giraffes. Heels were definitely not the best choice in outfit, but even Kevin seemed to be having the time of his life as he lifted Debbie upon his shoulders so she could see the otters in the back of a glass enclosure.

“Did you know that cows have best friends and become stressed when separated?” Debbie babbled. Vee found the day’s enjoyment not in watching the zoo herself because she didn't care much for animals, but watching the wonders that the zoo held unfold in Debbie’s tiny brown eyes.

Debbie had never been to the zoo before, but Fiona had always promised to take her one day. Vee told her that Fiona could take her here a second time and then Debbie could give her the tour since she was an expert. Debbie seemed to like that idea, but the idea of letting Fiona the coked-out-mess experience something so pure seemed cruel.

They explored the gift shop because Kevin wanted one of those little wood-pained turtles with the wobbly necks for himself, but he posed the dream as wanting to get one for each of the boys.

Vee had looked up from her husband who was like a kid in a candy shop (or a six-foot giant in a sweaty shoebox of a gift store). And had caught Debbie looking longingly at a book about wildcats.

“Want the book Debs?” Vee asked casually.

“No. Too expensive. Twenty bucks is two-nights worth of dinner.” Debbie says, sadly.

“Hey, Debs.” Vee says, kneeling down in the hot and squishy gift store to take the little girl’s hands in her own, “You don't have to worry about food when your with us. It's okay to ask for things that you want. You are worth the twenty bucks.”

“Really?” Debbie quipped, a look of disbelief on her face like she was obviously waiting for Vee to say that she was kidding.

“Of course Debs.” Vee promises. And Debbie just bear-hugs her.

“Thank you Vee.” Debbie squeals.

“Of course sweetheart.” Vee says, kissing the top of her head, “But twenty-bucks is a rip-off.” she barks at the teen with glasses who was working behind the counter, needless to say, the book was brought down to ten-dollars and the four turtles were comped because the book was “defective”.

When Vee tucked Debbie into bed that night, she stayed a while and read to the little red-head girl, who wasn't as loud as she was a the zoo in the presence of her three rowdy brothers, but she seemed to have a little bit of weight taken off of her tiny shoulders. And that's all that Vee could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Love? Hate? I tend to panic that noone is reading and loose interest.


	6. Carl- bowlng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might not be great, but I left it unfinished last night, so I came back this morning to finish it quickly

-carl chapter- bowling  
Carl had proven to be a tough nut to crack. He liked playing football with Kevin. He liked breaking crayons. He tended to be a bit more reserved than the rest in terms of minute-to-minute emotions, but when Carl didn't like something he’d let you know.

Academically, Carl was the farthest behind. Teachers reported him mostly sleeping during class. His file contained the least academically. Debbie won awards for the spelling bee. Lip won geography bees. Ian didn't win much but his report card marked him down as socializing with his peers and reading well. Carl’s didn't. 

Ian had become friends with the MIlkovich siblings next door. Lip had a friend from his old school, Karen, that he still called on the house phone some nights, and Debbie was one of those people who didn’t like having set friends, but had a rare talent for making aqqaintences with anyone, so she was socializing.

Vee subtly asked Carl over spaghetti and meatballs if he had any friends and he responded with, “hard to make friends when I'm never in the same schol for long.”

That had hurt Vee. And that had hurt Kev who was also a product of the system. It reminded Kev why he got into this in the first place, to provide more stability to children who deserve it and these siblings certainly did. 

Kev had made more progress with Vee. It was easier to get a kid to let their guard down after a match of soccer than it was over homework. Carl had actually taken rather nicely to Vee’s mother and this had made Lip uneasy.

When asked why, LIp told Vee that Frank’s mother would use Carl to help her cook and sell meth when she was home for prision. That made Vee shudder. These poor kids couldn't even have a normal grandmother.

Lip had opened up a bit at Vee’s prodding- not about himself, that was Everest, about the siblings.

Over doing the dishes together Lip would tell childhood stories that sounded like they belonged on a television show. Carl taking Frank’s gun and shooting a bald eagle for Thanksgiving. Debbie kidnapping a baby. Monica leaving an infant Ian in the park after accidentally taking home a red-headed two-year-old GIRL instead of her son, and was almost brought up on kidnapping charges. 

Lip said that Carl was the easiest. He liked his carrot stuffed animal and he liked simple things. He didn't like affection like Ian did and he got guilty when people spent time with him, unlike Debbie. Lip said that the easiest route with Carl was verbally reassure him that everything was okay. He didn't like bedtime stories from Fiona, he liked her to sit down with him, level, and tell him that things were shit but they were going to be okay.

“He's a good kid.” Lip told Vee, “He may seem tough, but he cares a lot. If you notice, when he plays dolls with Debbie he gets all gentle and his voice gets soft, and he won't break any of them. He won't rip up Ian’s pictures, but he’ll destory a block tower for fun. He likes to break things everyone knows that, but he likes to put them back together too. Being separated from Fiona hurts him so much more than he says. He may seem just irritated, but he's hurting inside.”

Vee could see that, so she tried to be patient when he snapped one of Ian’s amy guys in half. After the commotion died down, he tried to paste the head back on with drippy glue, but Ian was not having the replacement because it was “creepy” even if Vee tried to pass the glue off as a scarf.

Carl liked going to work with Kevin. He liked the bar atmosphere. He told Kev that his dad would always take him to the bar when Carl was little. Kev let him sit on the counter and put ice in everyone’s drink and he thought it was the coolest thing. Kev did catch him trying to sip a couple of beers and cracking up laughing when he was caught, but Kev was just glad that Carl had fun when he came to work with him.

Kev’s literacy skills were low and Carl had never learned how to read because kindergarten was a fluid year for him with tons of absences, and no one had bothered at home. Lip had tried, but Carl had no interest so he eventually just gave up on it.

So, Carl and Kev would study the ABCs together, and Kev would give him a notepad and pen and taken everyone’s orders, even if all the patrons were sitting right in front of him and he could hear the orders. Then, he would try his best to correct Carl’s spelling mistakes because carl would write it as he thought it sounded. Like whiskey became “wiskey” and beer became “ber”, but he was making more progress here than he was at home with textbooks. Sometimes, Kermit would order the alphabet special with a wink, and Kevin had instructed him to write down all twenty-six letters of the alphabet in order at that. Kevin would then try and correct the order of the alphabet, most of the time with Kermit’s help, and remind Carl which squiggles were not actually letters.

Tommy complained that his bar was turning into pre-school, so Carl calmly said “I'm going into first-grade” and poured Tommy’s drink on his head from Carls vantage point on the countertop. All Kev could do was laugh, because that was kind of funny

Originally, they wanted to go to an outdoor batting cage to let out some of his pent-up-energy, but it was raining outside so that was a no-go.

Carl had been whiny about the change in venue of his day, but he had never been bowling before and Kevin hyped it up to the fullest. Ranting and raving about Southside Lanes finest french fries.

It turns out south side lanes, was a dark bowling alley that was supposed to have those purple UV lights up, but half were burnt out. There were six lanes, and homeless men were sleeping on two of them. The shoe counter only had one size show, and that shoe fit Vee pretty well, but it was painfully small on Kevin and an ocean on Carl, so Vee decided to forfeit the bowling sneakers and just tell Carl, and Kev who was the most likely candidate, not to trip.

Carl had never been bowling before and he struggled to get the ball to stay in the lane, and this alley didn't have bumpers. He was getting whiny and slumping down in his chair about the lack of progress, so Kevin fakes needing one of those ramp things and persuaded Kevin to try it.

Vee noticed that he got bored easily. He didn't watch and cheer on Kev and Vee, he just sat looking at the floor and kicking his legs. 

“Havin fun sweetie?” she asks.

“Yeah I guess.” he grumbles.

“What's wrong bud?” Kev asks, painting slightly from all of the effort that he had exerted bowling. 

Carl just rolls his eyes and peels himself off of his chair, “It's my turn.”

Carl bowled a seven which stuck him in the lead and Kev and Vee had been obviously throwing their balls to adust to his level of skill.

When Kev straight up threw his ball in the gutter, Carl looked up and said, “Can you guys stop throwing the bowling ball on purpose. I don't wanna win by pitym that's not the Gallagher way.”

Kev and Vee locked eyes, oh shit.

“Buddy, I'm sorry that you think that.” Kev says.

“You don't have to go easy on me just because I'm a foster kid.” Carl grumbles, and Kevin felt the shame that Carl was feeling at the pity.

Vee sat down next to him, “I'm sorry that you think that buddy. We just wanted you to win.”

“I'm not meant to win. I just wanted to play the game fair and square. Fiona never goes easy on me in soccer and Lip and Ian never let me win hide and go seek just because.” Carl tells her.

“Would it make you feel better if we started a new game so I could kick your ass?” Kev asks.

“Kev!” Vee exclaims.

Carl let's out a deep sigh for a minute and wriggles in his chair uncomfortably, “I just want my sister. She always plays fair.”

Vee thought about what Lip said about the words of affirmation, “Honey.” she tells him, “Your sister loves you very much and she is trying to get you back. In the mean time, it's okay to have a little fun bowling.”

“Means shit to have fun when in a week I'll be back home.” Carl tells her. Vee ignores the curing from the Gallagher children because that's not something she’ll change. And frankly its funny to see Ian drop a bowl and go “mother fucker”.

“Carl, do you want to go home?” Vee asks.

“I do want to go home, but it's always temp- temp, what's the word?” he asks Kev.

“Tempodary.” Kev mispronounces.

“It's temp-o-rary, Kev.” Vee snips, and turns her attention back to Carl. “I get that sweetheart, you want to just stay somewhere. We’re going to keep you here for as long as we are allowed to and enjoy every minute that we have with you and your siblings. Okay? I don't know how long we’ll have until your sister can take you home and I don't know how long you'll stay with her, but what I know is that I love you little crazies.”

“Okay.” Carl agrees.

Carl looses the next game, and the french-fries are subpar, but his posture becomes slightly less defensive. And he doesn't fight Vee on going to bed or pull Debbie’s hair to get his way at all that day. When Vee tucks him in on the comfortable couch bed that Carl had made for himself, Carl actually smiles up at Vee.

“I like living with you guys.” Carl says sleepily. 

“And I like having you here.” Vee proclaims, ruffling Carl’s hair before padding upstairs. Reading some more of the wild cat book to Debbie. Tucking in Lip and Ian, who still woke up with nightmares but was getting easier to comfort as he got more adjusted to the Ball-Fishers, and finally sliding next to Kev in bed.

“Hey Kev.” she says.

“Yeah.” he grumbles half-asleep.

“I think you're right.” She tells him.

That gets Kev’s attention, “About what, pray tell?”

“About pushing for guardianship over Fiona. I don't want them to feel like hot potatoes in the system like you did.” Vee says.

Kevin sits up in bed, “Are you serious?”

“Dead.” she confirms.

“Let's call the social worker in the morning. See what we can do before pursuing it any further.” Kev says. And that seems like a good place to be to Veronica Fisher.


	7. Ian- park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's day at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note- How would you guys feel about Svetlana adopting Liam? I've been thinking about her becoming friends with Vee through an adoption support type group and she had already adopted Liam, but making Liam about the same age as Carl/Debbie. Just an idea.

Today was supposed to be Ian’s day. Ian had an outfit layed out for it, he even woke up early and combed his hair with Kevin’s pink hair brush, and went as far as to brush his teeth twice. He was excited.

Veronica and Kevin Ball-Fisher were excited for an entirely different reason. They had spent the better part of breakfast, the “El” ride, and the first hour in the park, Googling, making phone calls, texting references, looking up support groups, FaceBook groups, talking to their social worker and Googling good lawyers.

To keep this a secret, one or both Ball-Fishers continuously walked away, tucking their phone behind their ear and pacing while speaking in hushed tones.

Ian, who had picked out a blanket, had Lip help him make fruit salad and was all excited for his PB&J sandwich, was not amused by the lack of attention from him, but he was not about to let that ruin his day. The park was his special place with his mom. Monica would always bring Ian here on the rare occasion that they spent time together. They would feed the ducks, picnic just like Ian was doing, and tan in the sun. Of course that always resulted in the boy getting burnt, but that's neither here nor there. He brought Kev and Vee to his mom’s special park and they didn't even seem to care.

But Ian, unfettered, just kept passive aggressively biting into his PB&J and piling the crust on top of his zip-lock bag. Kev and Vee weren't even having a tea-party with him like his mom used to do with the caps to the water bottles. No one had their pinky up. Carl and Debbie seemed thrilled by their respective day’s with Kev and Vee, and Ian was starting to feel like maybe Kev and Vee didn't like him. It happened often to Ian. No matter how accommodating he tried to be, he always seemed to be forgotten about or the least favorite. He was his dad’s least favorite, he was the middle child, he was the one that broke his arm in Fiona’s drug scandal, he was the one foster-parents always picked on, and he was the one that Ned singled out. No wonder Kev and Vee didn't want to spend time with him.

“Ahh shit Kev, this is you know who. Be back Ian.” Vee promises as she sits up from where her long acrylic nails had been furiously tapping away on her phone to catch a phone call.

“Yeah right.” Ian grumbles, folding his arms over his chest.

“What's that buddy- oh shit my lawyer, nope not a lawyer I meant lover. Shit that's worse. My doctor is calling. Be right back, Ian.” Kev promises, jogging off. 

Ian sighs in discontent as he stretches out his body on the blue sheet he had brought. He was all prepared for a picnic like with his mom, but Kev and Vee seemed too busy and he didn't want to be a bother, so Ian neatly set out Kev and Vee’s sandwiches, napkins, and water bottles on the blanket. He brushes the bread crumbs off the blanket, takes the garbage with him and wanders off with the bread crusts to find the little old dock that leads into the pond. He would always sit there with his mom, legs dangling over the edge as they threw bread to the ducks and tried to name them all. Sometimes even Frank came when he was in a sober mood and would sit with them on the edge of the dock and pretend to throw Ian in, but on the whole, even Frank respected the sacred tradition between Monica and Ian.

So Ian wandered to the edge of the dock, sat down, and started feeding the birds- pretending it was Monica beside him, carding her fingers through his hair and telling him about how the world was a wonderful place to be when life was as simple as a duck.

\------------

When Kev came back to the blanket to find Vee sitting alone, texting, he was perplexed.

“Vee, where's Ian?” he asked.

Vee raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean where's Ian? I thought you took him with you?”

“On a phone call with the lawyer who wants to terminate his sister’s parental rights?” Kev shrieks.

Vee flys to her feet, “I left you with him.”

“And I told him we’d be right back.” Kev shouts.

“So where is he?” Vee panics.

“I don't know!” Kev wails.

“Ian. Ian honey, where are you?” Vee shouts in panic.

Kev cups a hand to his mouth, “Ian? Iannnnn?”

“Ah fuck Kev!” Vee screams in exasperation.

“Excuse me.” an older gentleman with a cane who was resting on a bench interjects, “Are you looking for a little red-head.”

“Yes! About ye high, freckles, red-bangs super cute, and a big mouth. Have you seen him?” Kev fires off.

The old man points to the pond, and Vee and Kev hurry off in the pond’s direction. It turns out platform heels did not do well running on a stone path, but Vee;s adrenaline had kicked in and she was in front of Kev.

They paused to a screeching halt when they saw Ian, sitting on the edge of the wooden dock forlorn tossing scraps of bread to the crowd of ducks that were surrounding him.

Vee vaguely remembers him talking about wanting to feed the ducks like he used to do with his mom on the El ride here. Oh shit.

“We've been completely ignoring him all day.” Kev realizes.

“Yeah.” Vee agrees, sadly overlooking the boy.

“And this was his place with his mom right?” Kev asks.

“Yeah.” Vee confirms.

“We're shitty people.” Kev wails.

“Yeah!” Vee agrees, feeling teary.

Slowly, they walk up the dock and towards Ian and hear the boy chattering to himself, “Look see mom, I'm giving back to the earth just like you told me to. I remembered what you told me about even when we don't have enough food, to give some to those who are more needy. Like the Earth that takes care of us and gives us sun and green grass mom. And I'm being good like you told me to be. I'm eating my vegetables and being patient with Debbie and Carl. I'm good I promise mommy. I know I can be better though and I'm trying, just like you told me to mommy. I'm trying to stay out of the way and not make this family mad at me like the others because they're really good to Debbie and Carl and even Lip. Even if the new family doesn't like me much, they are happy so I have to stay good so they can stay happy. But it's hard mommy, I miss you. And Trevor the duck agrees with me. I don't see and anymore, I wonder if she's with you mommy?” 

And Kev and Vee’s hearts both broke at that as they slid next to him, on either side of the dock.

“Hi buddy.” Kev muses, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“How was your phone call?” Ian chimes.

“It was good buddy, but we missed you when we were on the phone. Work stuff isn't as fun as hanging out with you.” Vee tells him.

  
“It's okay. I'm sorry that you guys have to work so you can feed us.” Ian tells them earnestly.

“Oh never mind work Ian. You're more important.” Vee promises, sliding an arm around the boy, “We are so happy to have you here with us, you're such a special boy.”

“Thank you.” Ian beams, instantly drooping his head against her.

“Ian, are you happy with us?” Kev asks.

“Yeah! You have good waffles that Carl loves, and lots of books for Lip, and you do Debbie’s hair even better than Fiona and don't yell about it when Debbie complains about the knots.” Ian cheers.

“No Ian, are you happy living with us? Is Ian happy?” Kev asks, poking the boy’s chest.

Ian seems perplexed and takes a few seconds to kick his legs against the dock and hum as he throws pieces to a specific bird, “Here you go Quaker Jack.” Ian giggles, then his composure changes and he looks up at Vee, “I like it but I miss my mommy a lot.”

“Oh Ian, you're so strong. I don't know how I'd do it if I lost my mommy.” Vee humms, brushing hair from his forehead.

“I never even had a mommy. I was in the foster care system my whole life. That's why we decided to do foster care, to give kids a home that I didn't have. Some foster care parents weren't that nice to me either.” Kevin tells him.

“It's okay, most of them were nice to Debbie and Carl.” Ian says.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to suffer.” Vee points out, and shares a look with Kevin, “Can you keep a secret?”

Ian nods.

“How would you like to stay with us for longer than normal?” Vee asks. Ian studies her face for a few seconds.

“Fiona isn't getting us back this time is she?” Ian asks sadly.

“Fiona isn't ready to have you guys back.” Vee says honestly.

“But she's my sister. It doesn't matter.” Ian protests, tears welling up in his eyes. Kev picks the boy up and slides him in his lap, Ian’s hands instantly wrapping around Kev’s back.

“It does matter Ian, you deserve a home with love.” Vee tries, not ready for this heavy of a conversation.

“But Fiona loves me.” Ian wails.

“Oh Ian, I know she does, but that doesn't mean that it's okay for her to treat the people that she loves the way that she does.” Kev coos, rubbing a hand in circles along his back.

When Ian calms down, he shifts around in Kev’s lap so that he's facing the pond again instead of having his face buried in Kev’s sweatshirt.

His eyes puffy, eyelashes all stuck together with water droplets, and his bottom lip still quivering, Ian doesn't hesitate to take Vee’s hand when she holds it out to him.

“Hey Ian-” Vee starts.

“I know, don't tell the others, it'll get their hopes up.” Ian grumbles, seeming grumpy all of a sudden.

“No Ian, I was gonna say that I love you because you're such a funny and kind little boy.” Vee coos, squeezing his hand.

Ian’s eyes open wide and his lips upturn in a smile, “Thank you!”

“So show me how to feed these ducks.” Vee smiles.

“Well that's Gina, and that's Adam, and that one's mama's favorite, Dash…” Ian rattles off , even though every duck looks the same.

\-----------------------------------------

Later that day, Vee, Kev, and Ian have a proper “tea party” and they both shut off their phones as they let Ian babble about sophistication and having your pinky up. Then all three of them lay on the blanket and let Ian point out clouds to them and enjoy the laughter of the Gallagher middle child.

At sunset, they begin their journey home and embark upon, they decide to walk the fifteen minute walk instead of taking the “El” because Ian has let each one of them hold one of his hands and he's laughing as he alternates between jumping over cracks and stomping on them because “I can't break my mom’s back” and Kev and Vee think about getting a therapist for all the Gallagher kids, but test another day’s battle.

Ian is talking a mile a minute about the merits of dinosaur chicken nuggets when they hear a whistle coming from across the street. A dirty looking man in tattered clothing and an old beanie holds a fourty in a brown paper bag in his hand as he jogs across the street, ignoring the cars that beep at him completely as he dashes without looking either way. 

Ian freezes and his eyes launch open, “Dad?” Ian takes a few hesitant steps towards his dad, who stands with outstretched arms. Ian seems to look like he doesn't want to go to Frank, but obeys instantly anyway out of pure obligation.

“Ian my boy.” Frank smiles, grabbing Ian by the arm and hoisting him up into the air. Vee and Kev stand shock still.

“Frank Gallagher?” Vee asks with a crinkle of her nose. Ian seems utterly confused but when Frank parks it on the nearest anti-homeless bench that has penises spray painted all over it, and pulls Ian onto his lap, he doesn't seem to mind too much.

“So you're the lucky family that got my youngest son while my oldest gets her shit together?” Frank asks, digging his fingers into Ian’s stomach and sides as the boy shrieks with laughter.

“Frank!” Ian screams, giggling and pushing him away.

“Second youngest.” Vee corrects.

“Huh?” Frank asks, halting his fingers from where they squeezed at Ian’s knees so he could hear the lady that currently had his son for another week or two.

“Carl and Debbie, the twins, are younger than him.” Vee deapans, sliding a hand on her hip.

“Well, it doesn't matter. Soon as my Fiona gets her fake chips, they'll be my kids again and you guys will have fulfilled your charitable requirements to tell your yacht club friends how you fed some poor orphan sandwiches for a week and bathed in the government stipend like it was one of your hippie dippie bath bombs.”

“Oh please like they were ever your kids.” Kev scoffs.

“Like you yuppies know anything about what it takes to raise a southside kid.” Frank retorts, “Look at Ian here, industrious, conscientious, ambitious, and an incredible work ethic- that's all me. Lip is smart as a whip, that's more his mom than me. Carl loves animals. Debbie is an angel. And Fiona, huge help all the best qualities of her mother except she's not a raging psycho bitch!” Frank exclaims.

“Hey!” Ian exclaims.

“Sorr, the boy still think his mother wasn't a fucking whore!” Frank laments. Ian rolls his eyes.

“I'll see ya soon dad.” he tells him.

“See ya soon my boy.” Frank salutes.

“Holy shit.” Vee and Kev exclaim.

\--------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Kev and Vee had read Debbie a bedtime story, tucked Carl in and told him all about the day, and said good night to Lip and Ian, they stayed up late to watch this weekly television show. About midnight, a knock on the door caused Vee to bolt. She opened it to a crying Ian wearing oversized blue pajamas.

“Oh honey.” Vee coos, “bad dream?”

Ian nods, crying, “It was about my mommy.”

Kev shifts over in bed and him and Vee exchange a look, “Would you like to stay here for a little while and tell me about it?” Vee asks.

Ian nods and allows himself to be picked up. Nestled between the Ball-Fisher couple, he falls asleep to the sound of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard talking about how “it's a beautiful night to save lives” as Vee strokes his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of bad, let me know what you think


End file.
